After the War Another One
by adoolover
Summary: its what the title says after the war another one. HP/GW AND RW/HG Parings
1. Right after

**Right after**

After I came back from Dumbledore's old office to the Gryffindor common room and then to the seventh year boy dormitories. It was a wreck the curtains rip and walls scorched but that all could be fixed. I turned to the bed in hope of getting some much needed sleep. I just started to lay down and I fell in to a deep dreamless sleep. When I started to wake I heard voices, I couldn't understand them till they got closer.

"Ron let him sleep" said Hermione.

"He's been asleep for two days mione" said Ron.

"Ya well now I am awake" I said.

"I hope Ronald and I didn't wake you" Hermione said

"Na, I was about to get up when you guys came through" I said. "Now if you excuse me I'm going to have a shower then go down to breakfast"

"By breakfast I hope you mean dinner, since it's nearly five pm" said Ron.

"Oh well then I'll just meet you for dinner then".

"Ok then Harry will meet you down there" said Hermione.

Once they left, he called kreacher to bring him some cloths then went to the showers at the end of the dorm room. He turned on the water hot but not too hot. He started to fell better as the pain and tension left that he didn't know he had. And was thinking about how he slept for two full days. "Man I must've been tired" he muttered to himself. As he was drying a different thought crossed his head, what about Ginny, crap well she take him back or go live a normal life with a normal person.

More than likely he would get bat-bogeyed for sure. After all it is Ginny's specialty. He started to head to the great hall then stopped and decided to go to the kitchens for food so he started his way to the kitchens seeing the ruble of the castle made his heart go numb it was his only home accept from maybe the burrow. The closer he got to the kitchens the more his heart ached from seeing his favorite place in destruction. As soon as he got to the kitchens and tickled the pear in the painting.

The elves sat him down and give him the same food that was at the tables in the great hall. As he ate he remembered that he was supposed to meet Ron and Hermione for supper. He finished eating and walk to the great hall but before going in he put on the invisibility cloak and slipped into the hall to talk to Ron and Hermione. He spotted the whole weasel clan grieving for Fred, Lupin, and Tonks. He quietly walked up to Ron and Hermione.

"Meet me at the black lake in five" I whispered

Unknown to him Ginny herd what he said I got up to head out said to give him her piece of her mind .

He set off to the lake with Ginny right behind him once he was there he took off the cloak to wait. He turned around by the sound of footsteps wand out ready to attack the person there. By the time he's ready to throw out a shield he has bat-bogies on his face and then he knew who his attacker was.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER IF YOU EVER MAKE ME BELIVE YOUR DEAD AGAIN I WILL KILL YOU" Ginny yelled

"Ginny calm down and let me explain myself" I said.

"CALM DOWN CALM DOWN DO YOU EVAN HERE YOUR SELF, FINE YOU HAVE 1 MINUTE TO EXPLAIN YOURSELF" yelled Ginny

"There was a piece of voldemort soul inside of me so I had to give myself over freely for it to be destroyed and voldemort free to die. I had I choice of moving on or staying here I chose to come back to you for you. I past you on my way to the forest if you notice me and told me no I would have Ginny I do anything for you because I love you" I explained.

Ginny was on the verge of tears for mutable reasons but mostly because he said those three words I love you.

"Harry potter you can't just say you love someone then carry on like nothing happened" Ginny practically whispered.

"wha wha what when did I say that"

"Oh so you didn't mean it then" she said. Moving closer.

"Of course I meant it I just slipped the tongue I guess. Because I love you ginevra molly weasley." I said closing the gap and leaning in and catching her lips in mine and kissing her like we've never kissed before. But at this time Ron and Hermione came out of the castle with their cloths a little rumpled and slightly out of breath. But of course this didn't stop Ron from yelling

"oi get away from my sister".

 **a/n what happens wait for the next chapter hahahaha**


	2. Future

**FUTURE**

"Ron just stop already I'm guessing Harry is thinking he could say the same thing to you Ron." Hermione said.

"She right mate she is a sister to me." Harry said. "So Oi get away from my sister".

Hermione and Ginny were trying and failing miserly to hide their giggles. Where as Ron was affectively turning into a tomato. At this moment Professor McGonagall chose to come and talk to the golden trio, but didn't realize that Ginny was with them.

"Ahem may I please speak to Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Granger, and Mr. Potter in my old office five minutes." Professor McGonagall said.

The three of them said yes as Ginny looked at Harry skeptically.

"What do you think she wants?" Asked Ginny.

"Don't now better go see I will explain everything later ok." Harry said.

"Ya okay but you better explain." Ginny halved joked.

"See ya gin." Ron said.

"Bye Ginny" Hermione said.

Harry just leaned down and kissed her for his goodbye. On their way up to McGonagall office harry was wondering what she wanted them for, if there was someone from the ministry was there it probably about their gringotts adventure. As they got to their destination and he saw Kingsley he figured it was about gringotts and what they stole.

"Now your probably wondering what you're doing here and I can tell you you're not in trouble it's about what you're going to do for the next years of life. Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter McGonagall told me you wish to become to be Aurors." Kingsley said. "If you wish you can become full Aurors by passing the test this weekend and join the department.

"Of course." Said Ron.

"No sir, I have had a enough dark wizard chasing for a life time." Harry said shocking everybody in the room.

"Well Mrs. Granger what about you." Kingsley said.

"I would like to come back to Hogwarts to finish my education. If that okay Professor.

"Of course Mrs. Granger, what about you harry." McGonagall said.

"If I could talk to you in private miss, I need to ask you something," harry said.

Kingsley followed Hermione and Ron out of the office so Harry and McGonagall could have so privacy.

"So what did you want to ask me harry" McGonagall said.

"I was wondering if I could be the defense against the dark arts class?" harry asked.

McGonagall looked surprised but said "of course harry, are you going to stay here or go with the Weasley.

"I'd like to go with the Weasley so I can keep this position a secret please.

"Of course you can harry though Kingsley wanted me to tell you to go to gringotts for some kind of meeting there." McGonagall said.

"Thanks. Can I go know?" Harry asked.

"Of course of course you can go harry"

Harry walked out of the office and headed for Gryffindor tower to get some sleep. As he got to the tower Ron was waiting there for him.

"Were heading to the burrow now so grab the port key so we can get there and get some sleep."

Harry laughed at this and decided to grab the port key to get to the burrow." As he felt the jerk on his navel that came from traveling by port key and landed in the burrow kitchen.

Mrs. Weasley said "Harry dear you're staying in Ginny room but you have to keep the door open"

"Ok Mrs. Weasley is my stuff in there" he asks she just nodded. So he went to the first landing and opened the door leaving it open and changing into his pajamas. But didn't know that he had an admirer looking at him from the bed but turned away as he lay down beside he amazing wonder girlfriend that he loved with all his heart. Just as he snuggled up the door magically closed and he didn't care he just fell into the best sleep he every had.


	3. AN

should I update or let someone adopt or just let it go. tell me what should I do?


	4. Gringgots aventure

**Gringgotts adventure**

Harry and Ginny woke up to someone screaming Harry understood that it was coming from the top floor. So he really didn't need to know what happened last night. As he was getting out of bed slender arms wrapped around his waist as Ginny was trying to pull him down.

"Harry please don't go yet. Stay mum won't care in less we do the same thing Ron and Hermione did. So please please stay harry for me" she says well giving him her puppy dog eyes. He sighs and lies back down. He was still scared what the rest of her brother would o if they found him like this.

Just as he was getting comfy the door burst open and Mrs. Weasley looked ready to kill, but calmed down when she saw they both still had all their clothes.

"Harry dear come have some breakfast and you to Ginny" said Mrs. Weasley.

They both nodded and changed with some peeking form both of them and headed down to breakfast. As they entered they realized that all the Weasley's were there and Ron and Hermione look red as tomatoes. So he asks the question no one dared to ask.

"What was all the screaming about earlier?"

"Well dear it seems some people had a little too much fun last night" Mrs. Weasley said well looking at Ron and Hermione. Everyone burst out laughing at the expense of the couple who turned even redder for embarrassment. As the laughing died out harry realized he had to go to gringots today and decided to ask Ginny to come.

"Ginny would you like to come to gringgots today with me."

"Sure let go" so they said their goodbyes and left to the leaky cauldron. There they got plagued by reporters asking weird question like do you have a son, is this your secret wife, are you acutely James potter stuff like that. Once in ginggotts they went to the end goblin to see if he could get his gold out.

 **A/N he will inherent a lot of gold so be warned.**

"Mr. Potter in your vault you will find the gold of the Black family gold, Lestrange family gold and the Malfoy family gold along with the rest of your inherits including multiple house elves and property. The gold in your vault know is 256 556 789 029 gallons and jewels, 1 billon dollars worth of houses. Any questions." The goblin said.

"Can I see my vault" harry ask the goblin nodded and took them down the roller coaster of a cart ride to his vault, once inside the vault was huge and gallons everywhere. Harry looked back and say Ginny trying hard not to grab some of harry money, he just laughed and said

"I have more than enough gold Ginny you can take some since someday it will be our gold. Not just mine but ours." As he said that Ginny just looked at him and said thank you. But what caught harry eyes was a jewelry book with 3 rings in it.

 **A/N find out what they look like when he prepossess promise**.

Very discreetly he takes the engagement ring and pockets it before taking some money and leaving. On the way out he decides to go look at potter manner. Without Ginny's knowledge of course on his talk with the goblin it seems that only a potter can open the front gate and door. So he appreates there to check it out. Once there both his and Ginny's breath got taken away a beautiful garden and house.

 **Ginny's pov**

Once harry apprates us to the burrow so he said but at last he goes to this beautiful manner that took my breath away. Wanting a closer look I opened the front gate to get a better look. It was beautiful up close I turned around wanting to see if harry was fowling me but he had a dumbstruck and surprised expression so I asked "what's wrong harry?"

"Well for one thing only a potter can open the front gate and door and you opened both...

 **A/N mhahahah that's were I'm leaving it please review and give feedback please.**


End file.
